


Causin' Hell

by Doeeyedmisfit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Donghyuck is whipped, Drabble, Hunter Jeno, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Self-Indulgent, donghyuck is a demon and I meant that both literally and figuratively, donghyuck is also an insufferable ass, i think, jeno is a baby, ninety-six percent sweet, two percent sad, two percent spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doeeyedmisfit/pseuds/Doeeyedmisfit
Summary: Demons are notorious for their feelings of self-entitlement. Add to it the natural -narcissistic tendencies of a prince.The combination was a recipe for disaster.A disaster Jeno would have to deal with all by his lonesome.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Causin' Hell

**Author's Note:**

> yayayayyayy my first dongjen/nohyuck :' )
> 
> uhhhh this is a drabble i was writing for fun even though once it started getting out of hand the fun factor decreased quite a bit
> 
> but yeah finally done with this
> 
> as usual, staying true to my roots, this is crack because it's what i find easiest and most fun to write, with the addition of a quarter chopped onion, two teaspoons of cayenne pepper, and five cups of sugar
> 
> enjoy ^^

_The Beginning_

“Yo pass me that.”

“It’s _literally_ right in front of you.”

“It’s _all the way_ in front of me, the royal arm is not designed for mundane tasks human.”

“Ugh, you’re so _freaking_ annoying! Here, drink your stupid water!”

“Thanks sunshine.”

“Shut up.”

Rolling his eyes at the obnoxious smirk, Jeno crosses his arms over his chest, sinking into the couch with a huff, grumbling about his life. How pathetic it has become ever since he had the misfortune of stumbling into the very being sitting smug next to him.

Said being was immune to his muttering, and soaked up each passive aggressive insult aimed at him as if they were flattering compliments.

The stupid demon leeching off him was very near to having his ass kicked back to hell if Jeno had a say in it.

But that was the issue, he didn’t have a say.

The blatant lack of control over the situation is how he landed himself in this particular position. Babysitting a demon that wasn’t a child, but surely acted like one – _most of the time_.

Everyday Jeno curses himself for complying with Renjun’s request –read: order, instead of strongly protesting against it.

A request was of housing a demon.

The fact that the demon he was offering his hospitality to wasn’t just any demon, he had the _flipping_ (Jeno really can’t bring himself to speak vulgar words) heir of Hell’s throne under his roof, was just that absurd.

And just that irritating.

Demons are notorious for their feelings of self-entitlement. Add to it the natural -narcissistic tendencies of a prince.

The combination was a recipe for disaster.

A disaster Jeno would have to deal with all by his lonesome.

No matter where the Prince was from, they would always be cocky bastards. And the one residing in his home, overthrowing the stability he worked day and night to establish, was no exception.

Lee Jeno hadn’t signed up for babysitting the supernatural when he pledged his allegiance to DDA _–Demon Damnation Association_ to rid the world of anything that had an extra limb, or superpowers that were threatening to the wellbeing of his fellow earthlings.

Why ‘demon’ damnation one may ask when they hunted all sorts of supernatural creatures.

Simply because humans have had a centuries old habit of generalizing things, and this just happens to be on that list too.

Demon = supernatural

Supernatural = evil

Evil = demon

Hence, _demon_ damnation association, one word to represent _all_ evil.

At least that’s how Renjun, his team head, had within seconds monotonously explained it to him.

Why Jeno feels so wronged by his superior is because he can’t recall there being a Demon Daycare clause on his contract. He’s almost 99% sure.

The one percent of doubt existing only cause he can’t really remember the contract, or if there ever was one to begin with.

That wasn’t his fault though, it has been a long eight years from when he began hunting supernatural beings by night and feigning his position as a struggling hairdresser, by day.

So when he received a message from Renjun, informing him the whereabouts of a demon in his area, he expected it to be a clean job of chanting spells and ‘ _poof’_ never seeing the creature again.

What he wasn’t expecting, was to play the heroine lead of his own anime.

 _Innocent_ , _badly treated_ human victim, temporarily gains an insufferable, cocky, annoying demon roommate.

Why temporary?

Because earth to the demon King is the equivalent of what _the ranch_ is to Dr. Phil.

The demon apparently was a menace and had sinned.

Yes, a demon had _sinned_.

Absurd right?

Jeno thought so too.

Proof that anything can happen in the 21st century.

The demon, golden-brown hair complimenting what Jeno would describe as gorgeous sun kissed skin if he didn’t despise the being, and a few centimeters shorter than Jeno, had introduced himself as _Lee Donghyuck_.

Renjun had uselessly tried to provide their mutual last names as something to bond over.

Something Jeno instantly rejected because bonding was the last thing he wanted to do.

Jeno remembers snorting very unattractively at the demon’s story of how he had _sinned_.

How was a demon even supposed to sin? Did he actually think Jeno that gullible to believe a lie so ridiculous?

But then the glare he received, icy-blue irises contracted into thin slits, directed at him, was enough to shut him up quite instantly.

So, he had let the _sinner_ continue his woeful story. All the while clamping his mouth shut, stubbornly keeping his gaze focused on his own shoes in an attempt to avoid offending the demon by accidently laughing at his _misfortune_.

Not because his cold glare had actually managed to shake something within Jeno, spread through him a cold numbing sensation.

Of course not.

His mom didn’t raise no pussy ass bitch -at least that’s what Renjun had once screamed at him when Jeno hesitated in ending a psychotic vampire.

 _Apparently,_ and Jeno stresses on the apparently since he cannot verify whether the demon prince’s story is actually legit or not – _there is room for doubt_ , he helpfully reiterates. The king and Queen of Hell shunned their only son from the fiery pit for the sole reason of bringing home a pixie to fuck.

Jeno had cringed at the expletives pouring out of the demon’s mouth. His innocent ears heard enough of Renjun’s cursing, he wasn’t in need of another potty-mouthed acquaintance.

His numerous degrading _sexcapades_ were the only reason he was banished from his homeland.

Add on to it the royal demon tradition of finding anything other than a demon too low to engage with, it was downright despicable of Donghyuck, a member of the _royal family,_ to do something only the lower citizens of hell would do.

Donghyuck had put their noble image in danger, hence the King, who was obviously enraged because he did not expect his son to stab the very back he was raised on –the prince had paused the story there to add that his father has always been a tad bit dramatic.

Then he continued, and basically, the ruler of hell, as punishment, banished his son from the underworld and threw him onto the pavements of a park in the _wonderful_ shitshow of a place we liked to call earth.

And folks that’s how Jeno ended up with his worst nightmare.

The End.

_If only._

Once the prince was _captured,_ –more like ready for vacationing, and said prince told his story to both demon hunters, Renjun singlehandedly ended all of Jeno’s hopes and aspirations he had for after he clocked out.

His boss decided that killing an important member of Hell will most definitely result in a war between the humans and supernatural. Which would only result in lots and lots of unnecessary bloodshed.

Their only solution was to keep the demon alive and healthy till the King’s anger mellowed and deemed it to be alright for Donghyuck’s return to his own home.

Until then he was to stay with Jeno, no arguments, specifically from Jeno, since he was the only one to retaliate.

The sly uplift to the demon’s smile was enough for him to know that the evil prince taking pleasure from his demise.

 _DDA never made use of their underground dungeons_ , Jeno did his bid to remind Renjun, adding on that this was the perfect opportunity to change that.

But Renjun, ever the stubborn knucklehead he was, had smiled charmingly, replying that even though Donghyuck is a demon, _he has a heart Jeno-ya, and anything with a heart does not deserve to be caged._

Jeno can remember to this day the strong urge to kick Renjun in the balls charging through his entire being in that moment. He would have done it if he wasn’t as nice and passive as he unfortunately was.

Of course, also if it weren’t his job on the line.

And now _His Highness_ was destroying Jeno’s once peaceful life, leaving junk on the floor, clothes strewn everywhere, a huge mountain of dirty glasses piled up on the coffee table.

Everything and anything that got Jeno to huff or mope around his own living space, the demon made sure to do.

Jeno was just about done with the demon’s shit.

It’s been a long gruelling month since Donghyuck invaded the Lee residence – _the human Lee residence,_ and made his presence known to him, Lee Jeno, the one to have the misfortune of being the demon’s host.

Jeno was annoyed not only because Lee Donghyuck had a PhD in being a jerk. He was also irritated by himself for thinking the way he has been for a while now, unfortunately.

The human had noticed some… _qualities_ about the other being that a young, troubled gay man like himself could not just mindlessly throw under the rug then dust his hands clean and be on his merry way.

There is a _crisis_. One he has to put on his big boy pants for.

(He doesn’t like those goddamn pants! They’re loose on his legs and keep slipping off! Unfit for him! He hates it!)

To his displeasure, the demon prince was handsome, his annoying smirk, he’ll admit, was borderline charming.

Also, that one time he had taken his shirt off (followed by many times he took his shirt off), he’d revealed a bronze, moderately toned, drool worthy abdomen.

 _But_ those were no excuses for letting him get away with all the irritating things he did. It was always something new, and they progressively got worse.

These days he had found a liking of disrupting Jeno’s personal space.

Yeah the demon treats him like he’s a peasant from his kingdom, but recently, he has done a few highly questionable deeds that ever since they have been done, Jeno’s been left terribly confused, and worse, unable to control his skin from turning scarlet at every interaction with his roommate.

Jeno is sure, like more than a 100% sure, that a prince would never fix stray strands of hair on a peasant’s head, nor would they kiss a peasant goodnight.

_What???_

The only question on Jeno’s troubled mind these days.

_But shh!_

Donghyuck isn’t aware that Jeno knows he has a softer, caring side to him.

The poor but actually quite wealthy demon thinks the hunter’s asleep, when he presses his plush lips to the beauty spot atop his cheek, when he, with the most gentle touch ever laid on Jeno, runs his fingers through his hair, caresses the skin right where his lashes end.

His heart, that traitor, can’t keep itself from thudding louder and harder against his ribcage.

Jeno fears the kisses will stop if he confronts the male, he likes this hidden side of the demon.

He maybe does have a heart after all.

This _fear_ is also what raises warning signs and waves red flags –sirens wailing in his head warning him that _this ain’t it sister,_ or more eloquently put – _don’t you dare go falling for a demon you uncultured swine_.

Jeno remembers his confusion when Donghyuck had kissed his forehead for the very first time.

On that particular day, work was awful, leaving Jeno just inches away from having a mental breakdown.

When he’d reached home, he didn’t bother humoring Donghyuck’s “looking smashed sweet cheeks”, instead he’d plodded past him to his room, plopped onto his bed and promptly rolled himself into a cocoon, seeking an ounce of safety and comfort.

An hour later the door to his bedroom had very slowly opened, his eyes closing on impulse because what sudden business did the demon have with him?

Whatever it was, Jeno wanted no part in it, right on the cusp of welcoming sleep and his limbs feeling like dead weight.

His initial thought had obviously been that Donghyuck finally came to kill him in his sleep, something his downtrodden self was childishly accepting, his mind drowsily supplying a _come at me bro_.

But harm was miles away from what had actually happened.

Unless Jeno had received Donghyuck’s heartfelt(?) advances as something creepy. Then Jeno would have his home minus a demon.

But he hadn’t for whatever reason, instead felt some of the stifling weight on his chest ease.

Maybe he was seeking some sort of comfort in his exhausted state that his fluffy blanket was unable to provide?

All Donghyuck had done was brushed his hair gently off his forehead and placed his lips against the exposed skin for a few fleeting seconds.

Jeno in his state of shock, and something pleasant, had continued faking sleep. His heartbeat however was out of control, increased tenfold, butterflies erupting in his stomach and heat warming his cheeks.

He was _so_ terribly confused, at the same time though, he felt nice, and cared for –after a very long time.

Since that eventful day, Jeno has acquired the habit of staying awake with his eyes closed, anticipating Donghyuck’s routinely goodnight kisses. Only sleeping once he has received them.

Another thing Donghyuck seems to enjoy is, _watching_.

Watching Jeno do everything under the sky to the point the brunette has to shamelessly ask him to stop. 

“why should I?” 

Is the reply he receives without change, and in that moment, the moment where Jeno fixes his wide eyes on him as if to ask _are you_ _really asking me that?_ he wants nothing else but to strangle the prince because _that_ _asshole_ knows how hot it gets when a demon stares _with intent_ at something for far too long.

‘With intent’ simply meaning that they have some sort of, _unholy_ intention behind their stare.

Jeno is aware that he himself has some _physical assets_ –humbly put, and also has acquired the knowledge that demons have absolutely zero boundaries to what they’ll stick their dick into.

But while Jeno is flattered that a supernatural being would find a normal human attractive, he’s more so done and at his limit of feeling like his skin will melt right off him at any given second.

It was a known fact that if a demon stares at something with an immoral purpose –for an extended period of time, the object being stared at rises in temperature.

Given how often Jeno ends with a layer of sweat glistening over his skin, Donghyuck seems to take advantage of this every chance he gets.

Aside from the rise in temperature, nothing harmful comes out of it. It’s not like the person combusts or anything, just a slight gain in heat and that’s all.

Even a demon’s touch carries the same affect.

An aroused demon’s touch was fire to skin, feverish and burning in the most delicious ways.

Not that Jeno knows personally or anything, but that’s word on the street.

(His thoughts have become so risqué, Jeno is constantly weary and afraid during work that Renjun will figure him out and blast him into the next dimension –or something equally Renjun-ish.)

Point is, because of Donghyuck’s bad habit of staring, Jeno finds himself sweating more than usual even with the air conditioner on its lowest temperature.

He’s just about done with the inhuman being.

Donghyuck leans against the fridge, his eyes fixed on Jeno who’s currently occupied struggling with the instant pancake mix. Just busy gazing at someone, who was very quickly becoming the object of his affections, fail at cooking a meal for the nth time.

The human’s a menace in the kitchen and its as disastrous as it is endearing.

Donghyuck never ever imagined that his father’s so-called punishment would in fact turn out to be a blessing in disguise.

The demon knows he can be a piece of shit, who is he kidding, he does it on purpose just for the fun of it.

You don’t need to have a sob story or logical reasoning for being an ass when you’re a demon, and staying true to the stereotype, Donghyuck doesn’t.

The first time he’d seen the brunette, he’d done a quick once over and established immediately that _yeah I’d hit that._

What he hadn’t considered was that the human would very ferociously, like an angry kitten –more cute than scary, loathe the ground he walks on. The demon thought that the exasperated huffs, pouty frowns, and clipped words would deter him or lessen the brunette’s attractiveness for him.

Interestingly enough, it only intrigued him more.

Donghyuck actually preferred it to all those people that fell at his feet with a glance from him alone.

The human and his general disgust for Donghyuck was, as weird as it sounds, fresh to the demon. To the point that he actually exaggerated how much of a sloth he can be.

Okay so maybe Donghyuck strategically placing garbage on the ground was more so for his own benefit than actually riling up Jeno.

He would feel the slightest, most miniscule amount of guilt at doing so, which would evaporate from his dead conscience the instant Jeno would bend over to pick it up.

He’s a weak ass man, sue him, and his human host has the tiniest but cutest ass ever. The adorableness increases tenfold when Jeno looks over his shoulder, eyes and mouth open wide with a peachy blush high on his cheeks, scandalised by Donghyuck’s shamelessness.

The brunette probably doesn’t appreciate his ass heating up by his stare –that’s most likely it.

All he can manage is a grin in return, relishing in the petulant way the human turns away from him.

Fucking adorable.

So those were his initial thoughts. All hungry and demonic, nothing pure in the vicinity.

Which is why, Donghyuck can’t really pinpoint the exact moment his very uncomfortably hard feelings began turning _soft_.

When he’d seen Jeno –long slender legs, broad shoulders and tiny waist, in that body-hugging all-black ensemble, not to forget his beautiful face, Donghyuck expected he’d play around with the hunter for a bit, and then be on his way back home once his father stopped being a prude.

That plan of his is experiencing some technical, mostly emotional, difficulties.

It was all gangster while Jeno was unknowingly getting his dick to rise, but then there was warmth rising in his stomach and dare he say _–heart_ , and things had gotten very _un-gangster_ from that point onwards.

Despite all the warm gooey feelings the brunette manages to cause within him, he wasn’t scared, neither did he sense any urge to create distance between them.

Even those foreign sensations were pleasant to him. Donghyuck was honestly quite proud that something other than his erection could pulse with want for another being.

It truly was an otherworldly experience.

However, just because Donghyuck can admit to himself that he’s gone marshmallow soft for Jeno and the stupidly beautiful eye smiles he has when he facetimes his cats –something he is so not jealous of, does not mean that he’ll advertise it to Jeno.

He’s confident in himself. He also knows that the attraction is mutual. But Jeno doesn’t know that the attraction is mutual, he also doesn’t know that Donghyuck is aware of what he’s begun to feel for the demon.

That too has been quite an interesting revelation to the demon. A revelation he uses to support all the _affectionate_ teasing he subjects upon the human.

Staying loyal to his roots, Donghyuck’s eyes trace the brunette’s lithe figure, trying to push away his strong urge to fix the shirt collar that’s barely hanging off Jeno’s left shoulder. Not only was the gorgeous slope of his neck probing at his self-control, every inch of the brunette his gaze decided to claim was testing his very being, from the narrow waist, to his supple thighs –very cute ass included.

It’s aggravating, the way Jeno impacts him so greatly. The man is oblivious to the power he holds over Donghyuck, especially standing in those shorts steps away from him.

Jeno should really consider wearing sweats that cover the length of his slender legs instead of those stupid black short shorts he always roams around in.

As if his only intention was to see Donghyuck suffer. Which isn’t it, he’s already mentioned the human’s obliviousness.

“Lee Donghyuck stop staring at my butt before I chuck this spatula at your thick skull.” The brunette grumbles at him, turning around as if he knows what the full extent of his displeased face does to Donghyuck, lips protruding into a pout accompanying a pair of sparkling eyes sad and accusing.

He wants to just cross the two steps it would take for him to be in Jeno’s space, and hold the man in his arms.

But that would most likely end with Jeno freaking out and possibly ignoring him until he can control his flustered reactions to Donghyuck plainly existing alongside him.

The demon would have to think of something more _subtle_. Just to gently hint that he thinks they should bang – _and_ of course that they’d look absolutely adorable together.

“Sorry sunshine, my eyes have a mind of their own, they look at what they want to look at. Can’t stop them, ya’know?”

The corner of his mouth naturally lifts into a smirk, and the indignant huff he receives lets him know that Jeno’s probably heard it in his voice, the brunette not bothering to grace him with an expression this time around.

“Just go sit down at the table, I’m bringing the food.”

Donghyuck, just to be his demonic princely self doesn’t move immediately.

He doesn’t take orders, he gives them.

But then Jeno looks at him again, holding two plates stacked with what surprisingly looks quite a bit like pancakes, waiting for him to move.

Donghyuck still refuses to indulge the human, only considering to move when he’s forced to be at the receiving end of Jeno batting his lashes at him.

He’s learned the winsome action to be a tactic the other uses when he either feels wronged or wants to get his way.

It’s fucking adorable either way and Donghyuck does not possess the heart to withstand such a captivating sight. But Donghyuck also wouldn’t be himself if he readily, on the surface, gave in.

He has an image to uphold for hell’s sake.

With a nod, he makes a show of lifting himself off the fridge, acting like he’s going to move towards the table -away from the human. The expression of relief on Jeno’s face proving just how gullible he is.

He’s a demon, how does he keep forgetting this essential piece of information?

Donghyuck relishes in the gradually increasing size of Jeno’s eyes when he instead rounds on him, and stalks towards him at a leisure pace. Akin to a predator maneuvering towards a prey they know is theirs for the taking.

The tiny kitchen means Donghyuck is stepping into Jeno’s space within seconds, steadying the brunette by his waist when he stumbles backwards against the counter.

His breath hitches –something between a squeak and a stuttering inhale sounds near the demon’s ear and good lord – _or bad lucifer(?),_ does it fuck with him.

The sweet noise compelling him forward even more.

Jeno looks away from him when the tuft of his bangs brush against Donghyuck’s forehead. Bewitching even as he keeps his chin tucked close to his collarbones, and eyes lowered –hidden behind his inky lashes. His bottom lip sucked into his mouth and his pallor wearing an alluring shade of pink.

Donghyuck soaks it all in, from Jeno’s bashful disposition to his laboured breathing. It pleases him to no end, a pleasure that rushes through each and every vein, that even with this little, the brunette is so receptive, _so_ _sensitive_ to his person.

He adds just the tiniest bit of strength to the hand resting against Jeno’s waist just to test the man’s reaction and it doesn’t disappoint him when Jeno only fidgets under the pressure, unconsciously pressing closer to him.

“Careful there” Donghyuck whispers to him, just to be an ass, and thinks this dose of teasing is enough for now for two reasons

  1. He doesn’t want Jeno to drop the pancakes no matter how inedible they look
  2. He also doesn’t want to pop a boner against the brunette’s hip, that too before he’s communicated his softer feelings for him



With his free hand, he reaches behind Jeno, picks the bottle of maple syrup off the counter and holds it next to his face, anticipating Jeno’s reaction when he notices that the demon has yet again toyed with him.

“I’ll just bring this to the table.” He says to grab the flustered brunette’s attention, and grab he does.

Jeno glances hurriedly upwards at him, then down, then up again but towards the right, and then down again, then, Donghyuck begins to grin, a furrow appears between his brows, and he tilts his head just a small bit over his shoulder –casting a curious glance at the counter behind them, _and then_ he turns his glare at Donghyuck so it hits him full force.

Which prompts Donghyuck’s obnoxious cackling. He holds his stomach while he laughs, internally missing the hot feeling of Jeno’s waist under his palm.

That was fucking hilarious –and adorable.

“I- _Lee Donghyuck!_ I swear I’m casting your butt back to hell right after breakfast you –you spawn of satan!” The human yells at him.

He scrambles on hurried feet when Jeno lifts his arm to throw one of the plates at him, quickly standing on the other side of the table.

Donghyuck knows the brunette wouldn’t actually inflict any damage, no matter the intensity of his angry pout, but he also thinks being careful isn’t too bad of an option –the human could toss a pancake at his head.

Safety first.

He doesn’t actually want to get hit when he makes his customary remarks despite knowing he’s already pissed Jeno off.

“Awww it’s okay doll face, no need to get embarrassed for liking it.” He winks, and for a second there Jeno looks like he actually contemplates throwing the plate held in his left hand, but then the brunette just directs his gaze to the ceiling and let’s out a brief scream.

Donghyuck sits himself down and folds his hands as Jeno stomps up to the table and nearly chucks the plate at him.

“Just eat your goddamn pancakes Donghyuck.” He grumbles, seating himself on the opposite chair, slinding down a bit and hunching over so all that’s visible to the demon is the long dark strands falling over his face.

The human doesn’t spare another glance to Donghyuck and tears right into the pancakes drowning inside a pool of maple syrup –unleashing the frustration he probably felt on the poor slabs of pan-fried flour.

Donghyuck was in ‘L’ word.

The prince didn’t start eating, he chose to admire the view of Jeno purposefully ignoring him while simultaneously scarfing down the pancakes like they were life support.

His cheeks were full and round moving at the hasty pace of his chewing –he looked like an adorable chipmunk –an adorable upset chipmunk.

Donghyuck _really_ , like very desperately, wanted to kiss those cheeks in the light of day than just at night when Jeno pretended to be asleep.

 _Yup_ he knew the brunette wasn’t asleep.

He was a demon for crying out loud. He has supernatural senses. They see, hear, smell, taste, feel all.

The sheer volume of Jeno’s increased heartbeat could wake his entire kingdom.

It was amusing how nervous Jeno got around him, especially when he was _apparently sleeping._

But telling the latter meant that Donghyuck would need to come up with an excuse too, for the very obvious question of _why do you keep kissing me?_

And now he’s found out _why_ , but the first time he had –he didn’t.

He just remembers not liking how tired –how _soulless_ the brunette had looked after getting back from work. Then once he’d gone against his reluctance of crossing the line just to ease his sudden burst of anxiousness, he found himself inside Jeno’s room.

The human’s peacefully resting face –it was like looking at a calm, serene painting, like the other wasn’t even real to begin with. Which, as stupid as it may sound, had shot a bolt of panic right through his demonic heart.

He wanted assurance that Jeno was in fact real and very much there. In that moment of vulnerability, he was on autopilot and soon felt himself mere inches from the sleeping beauty.

And then his ears picked up on the thunderous noise that upon further inspection turned out to be the sound of Jeno’s beating heart.

That night was also the night Donghyuck realized that for him, he was interested in more than just bending the brunette over a flat surface.

And after another two nights, he also figured that the interest was reciprocated.

“If you have something to say, then just say it, stop burning holes into my face.” Jeno’s order breaks through the pink veil of his thoughts.

And Donghyuck takes it as an invitation. He’ll be going back home soon –he’s sure of it. It’s stupid to dance around it.

One of them has got to take the lead and from what he has observed it isn’t the human, at least not in their scenario.

“We should go out for dinner tonight.” Donghyuck suggests, folding his arms over his chest.

He lays back in his chair and watches with much interest the variety of animated expressions playing on Jeno’s overly expressive face, the one he chooses to settle with showing offense.

“I can cook just fine, we don’t need to go.” Brows furrowed in distaste, Jeno replies to him.

He was expecting just as much, Donghyuck shakes his head, finally receiving some eye contact from the stubborn brunette.

“I know you cook just umm – _fine_ , but what I mean is, I’m taking you out on a date munchkin.”

Donghyuck adds nonchalantly, however fake his nonchalance is.

It’s embarrassing for him too, he’s never actually taken anyone out on a date. He’s never felt the need to or the desire to, more appropriately put, he hasn’t liked anyone enough to do so.

It’s only because he’s so good at being himself even when his emotions are making him suffer through feelings he’s unfamiliar with, that he can sit in front of Jeno looking like he’s talking about the weather outside, while the object of his affections very visibly chokes around a mouthful of pancake.

His eyes are comically wide again, and he’s red enough to look like he’ll pass out.

Thankfully he doesn’t.

Donghyuck just lifts his mouth to smirk –the right corner is quivering but hell if he breaks character.

“W-why don’t you go look for someone else!?” Jeno heaves out at him before chugging down the tall glass of milk he’d placed next to his plate.

Donghyuck taking full offense scoffs at him – _shit,_ he regains his composure instantly and rolls his eyes, thinking quick and slapping another smug grin on his face.

“Why would I do such a thing when I have the finest piece of ass sitting right in front of me?” He questions and with how fluently it flows, Donghyuck feels some of his turbulent control stabilize.

The scandalized human slowly sinks further into his seat, almost like he’s trying to curl into himself, but he doesn’t break their gaze this time, something Donghyuck would actually prefer to the way he peaks at him through his thick lashes, face colored a bright scarlet.

It’s small, and no random person would pick up on it, but spending time with the brunette has taught him enough to know that this is the confirmation Jeno will give.

Jeno isn’t going to refuse him. But, he definitely will be difficult about it.

“Is satan your brother?” Jeno asks, sounding just mildly distressed since Donghyuck was kind enough to grant him a few seconds to digest his proposal.

A few seconds where Donghyuck too collected himself.

“Of course not Love, he’s my father.”

“I knew he was related to you.” He hears the brunette mumble as he stabs a fork into the remaining lump of syrup-soaked bread.

Donghyuck pointedly ignores the remark made to offend him.

The attempt was cute though.

“So you’re going out with me.” He asks just to confirm they’re both on the same page.

“Do I have a choice?”

“No doll face you do not have a choice.”

“Then _no_ I am not going out with you, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Do you want me to burn down your apartment?”

“You wouldn’t! Would you?”

“Do you wanna find out?”

“……..”

Donghyuck sighs out loud. Yeah Jeno’s cute and all, but sometimes he can be a real brat. And Demon’s aren’t exactly known for their patience.

“ _Jeno_ –sweet cheeks” he tries to tone the intensity down, he doesn’t actually want to scare the _like_ of his life “—I am only going to ask you once more, and if you don’t answer, I am going to haul you over my shoulder and take you to our _first_ date —so, are you going to go out with me?”

He repeats slowly, pronouncing every single syllable because the other is pouting down at his plate. He knows when Jeno pouts his rosy lips because he feels scolded, the brunette is most probably not listening to whatever shit the other person is going off about.

But Jeno nods his head gently.

“Y-yes.”

Jeno’s fastened heartbeat echoes in Donghyuck’s ears and he smiles, pleased by the affect he has on the brunette.

The quickening of his own heart informing him that the affect is mutual.

“Very well then sunshine, meet me by the door at seven pm _sharp_.”

“I prefer to be fashionably late.”

“ _Jeno._ ”

“Hmphh!”

_The End?_

One month borders the second, and Jeno hasn’t seen even a glimpse of Lee Donghyuck.

He hasn’t heard anything from the demon, neither does he know what happened after he was summoned back to hell by his father.

Satan, King of Hell himself, had deemed his son free of sin, resulting in said son’s presence called back home a bit over a month ago.

Ever since, Jeno has gone back to living _in_ his own space _on_ his own, unbothered by a demon prince he had to see day and night for five continuous long months. 

If the second month that Jeno spent with one Lee Donghyuck hadn’t happened, then the brunette would have been ecstatic that he finally got his home back to himself.

He would bask in glee for finally ridding himself of that demonic presence; could finally enjoy living without the looming and burdenous, _very annoying_ , presence of said Lee Donghyuck. 

Unfortunately, or fortunately --it’s a bit difficult for the disgruntled brunette to decide at the moment, the second month had happened.

And because of this second month, now Jeno is _worrying_ , and _missing,_ and _longing_ for his _boyfriend_.

So much so that his emotional pain is gradually seeping into the depth of his muscles and bones, weighing his limbs down, making them feel too heavy to move.

He can’t do anything and finds that he can’t muster the strength to even try. 

It feels a bit like he’s pining over someone. The lethargic, worn out state of his mind and heart, making it appear as such.

But Donghyuck is already his, so why does it feel this way?

He can’t help but think of all the possibilities that could have occurred for him to hear not even a peep from his lover. Most of these possibilities being terrible because who the hell thinks positive scenarios when they’re stuck in a crisis; namely, not Jeno. 

_What if Donghyuck’s father harmed him once he got back? Finding out he’d acquired himself a human boyfriend._

_What if he was just joking about forgiving Donghyuck’s sin (which was barely even a sin)? And now he’s being punished in hell because he’d found out his son was fucking a human. Is that worse than a fairy?_

_What if he’s against their relationship and forbid Donghyuck from ever seeing him again? And now he’s being forced to marry another demon._

Having named a few of his greatly depressing thoughts, the most frequent and loudest worry of his is what causes his tired heart to fill with tremendous despair; the walls eventually caving under the weight, spreading the pain throughout him.

_What if he found someone else in hell, someone better than me, someone of his kind? What if he doesn’t love me anymore?_

People say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but everyone knows these Pinterest quotes are bullshit. He’s read enough long-distance relationship forums to confirm that distance only contributes to creating distance between two people.

No one grows fonder, they only grow further apart.

Like his own worries confirmed by dating forums wasn’t enough, dating a demon who lives in hell is just so _inconvenient_.

At least these couples whining about their significant others and how – _Justin just stopped responding to my texts one day_ , have ways of contacting them even if they were clearly ghosting them!

Jeno has _nothing!_ Which is also why he’s at his wit’s end.

Even if his brain is conjuring the most disheartening thoughts, feeding him overly dramatic scenarios that belong on the screen, and not on repeat inside his mind, there really could be nothing of what his anxieties are supplying.

Anything is possible after all.

Satan probably had a family member visiting and he would maybe like his son to be there for the duration of their stay.

_Or_

Donghyuck could be caught up in some work (the demon prince did tell him they own big businesses all across Hell). 

It could be anything and nothing at all.

But will Jeno ever find out?

_Of course not!_

Not until he barges into underworld himself.

Which he will not be doing because he doesn’t really know where Donghyuck lives down there.

Plus, he would need a demon to bring him to the home of damned souls anyways, and the only demon he’d allow to hold him (to crossover the human has to be in 80% physical contact with a demon) is Donghyuck.

So that automatically gets crossed out.

But the reason why it is _so_ very troublesome to date a demon who’s home is in the depths of hell, is the lack of resources for communication between the human and his inhuman counterpart. 

Down in hell, Donghyuck doesn’t have a phone. He doesn’t have internet because he doesn’t have wifi. Which means no texting, no whatsapp messages, no adult rated snapchatting, no cute couple instagramming.

No nothing - _absolutely nothing_! 

Jeno has no way to contact his boyfriend and know why the hell he’s been _MIA_ for more than a month?

Why has he not returned?

What is he doing in the fiery pit?

Does he think about Jeno as much as he thinks about Donghyuck?

_Does he miss me too?_

Even so, the brunette, supernatural-creatures-hunter-extraordinaire, tells himself to suck it up. Mama didn’t raise no boy to cry over another boy.

The truth is she did, not like Jeno will ever tell her that, he’ll probably get bitch-slapped so hard he’ll forget who Donghyuck ever was. That actually doesn’t sound too bad now that he thinks about it, especially when he could possibly forget the source of his misery. 

He really hates the man-demon – _thing_. 

Donghyuck is cruel.

Leaving Jeno without a trace, _his baby_ (he only admits to this when it’s just the two of them), all alone after sticking to him like a leech for five straight months (they were anything but _straight_ to be honest). 

Separation anxiety; _much fun_ Jeno thinks. 

Even through the mess he now calls his life, Jeno has been reporting to his job diligently. Going to the extremes of taking on more cases than he believed he could manage.

His will to keep himself busy is fueled by his efforts of not spending time pondering over his boyfriend. It’s a full proof plan that hinders his walks down memory lane, which is great.

Unfortunately, within a few days of executing this genius idea, all the physical labour that goes into his hunting job is causing his body to suffer. 

His arms and legs don’t have bruises on them but they hurt just enough without them. The base of his spine stings when he does so little as bends to pick up the newspaper from his doormat. His knees crack when he lifts himself off his sofa.

He’s basically dying.

 _Not really_ but it sure does feel like it.

He’s in this state right about now. Just getting back from staking three vampires with his team’s help. Earlier on in the day he had to burn down an entire clan of dark fae since they’d been feeding off the energy of human children living near them, almost causing deaths. 

Jeno’s day had started at 4am and now, finally unlocking the door to his empty apartment, it was 11pm.

Tired would be an understatement. He’s hungry but doesn’t have the heart nor energy to put something together for himself. 

His face is more bone than flesh at this point, at least that’s what his mom’s static colored voice screamed at him from their video call two nights ago. And he hasn’t magically begun taking care of himself for that to change. He probably looks as disgusting as he feels.

Slow in his movements, as if he’s not human but a remote-controlled robot, he enters his apartment and kicks off his shoes. Passing the kitchen so he could trudge to his room at the same sluggish pace.

The door is left ajar, which isn’t anything new but there’s light seeping through and he curses at himself because well this is probably the third time this week that he’s forgotten to close his bedroom’s light before leaving for work.

His electricity bill is going to make him bathe in a tub of his own tears. 

He unzips his hoodie, his eyes fluttering shut as he pulls his arms out of it and lets muscle memory guide him into his room.

The second he opens his eyes, they lock with a familiar pair that has him snapping out of his sleepy haze.

His brain doesn’t comprehend anything, and as if on auto-pilot, he backtracks into the hallway and closes the door to his room. 

The man reclining against the headboard of his bed was most definitely not his boyfriend, Lee Donghyuck, demon prince of hell.

Jeno’s sanity has finally snapped into two and now has started conjuring things that are simply not there.

He’s over-worked and tired beyond his limit, and just –desperately wants some comfort, and the immediate thing, or _being_ his mind relates comfort to is Donghyuck. As a result, his head is toying with his fragile state.

Yes, he can barely think coherently, but he’s awake enough to know for sure that his boyfriend is not there. 

He hasn’t been there for more than a month already. It only makes sense that he’s imagining him and the thought of it just further sours his feelings for his lover.

The human softly thunks his head against the door before gripping the doorknob with so much strength it’s a wonder it hasn’t fallen off yet, and twists his fist, throwing open the large plank of wood.

Much to his dismay, the hallucinated image of his boyfriend hasn’t moved a muscle –save for the amused smile on his face.

The expression is so familiar to him, Jeno feels like he’s going to vomit, so he quickly retreats again, loudly slamming his door shut. 

The sound of hushed laughter reaches his ears, a sound he’s very well accustomed to.

The brunette’s distressed heart hammers against the walls of his chest, and he presses himself against the door’s surface, hoping to hear some more.

His brain is a jumbled mess of thoughts.

_Is it actually him?_

_What is he doing here?_

_Why all of a sudden?_

_Is he going to leave me for good now?_

_Is that why he’s here? to tell me we’re over._

He swallows down the bitter taste of his anxieties. He should first and foremost make sure he isn’t imagining things right now.

With as much strength as he can gather from his fatigued mind, he unties the knots keeping his tongue from speaking.

“D—Donghyuck, is...is that you?” He speaks into the door, eyes squeezed shut, not brave enough to face the possibility of the other actually, _finally_ being there.

“The man himself.”

The other’s loud chuckles seep through the wood and into his ears assuring him enough.

Then it’s all a blur, as if a switch flipped in Jeno; renewed energy, renewed strength, and renewed _rage_.

The tremendous amount of power he unknowingly puts in opening the door has it banging against the wall.

Jeno’s eyes zero in on the figure still shamelessly relaxing against the backrest, grinning at him as if he didn’t disappear and leave him in the _dark_ for more than a month.

Instead he reclines as if he’s on vacation, sitting by a poolside at a seven-star hotel somewhere in the life-threatening heat of Dubai. 

The brunette balls up his discarded hoodie, that unbeknownst to him was still in his hold. With an aggression that might just tear the cloth into shreds, he throws it at the laughing male with a glare that could stop the hearts of the most vicious of werewolves.

Donghyuck only smiles wider and Jeno has had it.

“I hate you!” he yells loudly, so his boyfriend could hear him over his own irritating cackling.

“It’s good to see you too _angel_.” 

Ignoring the mirthful reply and the affectionate name that _doesn’t_ make his heart skip a beat, he hurriedly covers the few steps to his bed.

Jeno’s mind, heart, and complete being, going haywire under the assault of so many emotions.

He thinks he’s going to faint.

He doesn’t faint but the second he throws himself onto his lover, who catches him with practiced ease, desperately clutching his long limbed body to his own, the dam breaks and Jeno is crying into Donghyuck’s neck, curling himself into the other with his hands gripping the front of the demon’s muscle-tank. 

His sobbing is loud, and even through it, he’s embarrassed because he doesn’t really cry often and when it hits hard like this he has absolutely zero control over it.

Jeno doesn’t want his boyfriend to see him this way, with his breath stuttering and hitching at each inhale, face wet with tears, eyes red and swelling –at least not in this sorrowful way (since he has seen him this way just under _extremely different_ circumstances).

It’s impossible to speak for him and the other doesn’t hasten him either.

Donghyuck gently rocks them side to side, holding him in his lap with one arm snug against his waist, and the other hand spreading warmth through gentle caresses on his nape.

The familiarity of it all has Jeno’s heartstrings pulling painfully.

He snuggles into his boyfriend even more as his crying mellows into sniffles and his lungs finally decide to properly function, allowing him to breathe in Donghyuck’s comforting scent. 

When he’s finally quiet, eyes locked onto his fingers playing with the demon’s shirt, said demon leans back and brings the hand at his nape to lift his chin so they’re at last looking at each other.

Jeno knows he looks like shit, dark circles similar to that portal of black nothingness Donghyuck had opened as a route back to hell. Eyes red from all the crying and his nose has probably swollen twice it’s size because of all the sniffling, it’s probably red too. Not to forget the tear tracks that have undoubtedly dried themselves over his cheeks.

Yet Donghyuck looks at him like he hung the stars and the moon, like he _is_ the stars and the moon, probably the whole universe - _his_ whole universe.

It makes fresh tears well up in his eyes, lips quivering as he chokes on an incoming sob. 

Donghyuck smiles softly at him, brushing a thumb under his wet lashes.

“Why’s my pretty baby crying so much?” He asks quietly, and Jeno closes his eyes for a moment, letting his lover’s voice settle into each and every corner of his mind.

“Where were you?” He replies – _accuses_. His voice hoarse –nasally and nearly silent from all the crying he just did and is struggling not to do. 

Instead of replying, Donghyuck holds onto his jaw, bringing him close to his face, his warm breath ghosting over his lips as the small distance is removed by the demon.

A gentle kiss filled with unconcealed longing and unconditional love is pressed onto his waiting lips.

Tenderness and tranquility extend to his every bone, to his every muscle, quenching an unfulfilled thirst in his parched body, filling him up with the taste of that one person he so desperately ached for.

He moves himself closer, winding his arms tight around Donghyuck’s shoulders, adding more pressure to the press of lips and keeping them there –just feeling, till Jeno can’t hold his breath any longer and they break apart.

The brunette takes in shallow inhales, his chest heaving and his heavy eyes blinking into focus. Donghyuck relentlessly pecks his lips till a smile finally breaks through all the frowning.

“Where were you Hyuck?” He asks again, feeling a bit more awake and in control of his emotions.

There isn’t any anger or aggression left in him, he’s just upset now. However, the ease and happiness he feels by seeing his boyfriend and being held in his arms is not gone unnoticed.

But Donghyuck needs to know –should know, the extent of the pain and worry he suffered through, so the demon thinks 666 times before pulling a stunt like this again. 

Donghyuck sighs dramatically, moving them back against the headboard.

There’s a bit of distance between them now so that neither of them have to strain their necks to see each other, but Jeno keeps his butt planted on his boyfriend’s thighs and doesn’t really plan on moving it any time soon.

Donghyuck’s hands are resting in the junction between his folded knees on either side of his lap.

Jeno has the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt held tightly in his fists (resting right above the demon’s crotch, but they don’t pay any mind to that since they’re in a more _I haven’t seen you in ages let’s cuddle_ mood than the whole _call me daddy and ride me to the swiss alps_ mood). 

“Where were you?” He whines.

“To be honest, without you Jen, _in hell_.” The demon winks at him, and Jeno despite his slight bitterness towards the other, graces his boyfriend with another smile, lifting his hand to _lightly_ slap the other’s chest.

“I _missed_ you Hyuck.” He laments, his smile turning sad and his shoulders slumping.

His lover looks at him the same, his full lips curving downwards, his gaze trailing the expanse of his face.

“I missed you too angel.” 

“Where did you go? Why did you take so long? Hyuck we can’t even contact each other, I was so worried!” He mindlessly bombards the other, flopping himself against the demon, pressing the side of his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

His eyes fluttter shut as Donghyuck’s fingers start carding through his hair, tucking a few stray strands behind his ear and tickling the base of neck.

“I was in hell baby, there was a lot of work down there; father resigned which means that I had to step up, and now I’m in charge, so I had to sort all that out and I tried my best to do it as fast as I could.” 

Jeno hums, the gears in his brain turning sluggishly, more focused on basking in the warmth encasing him.

So as expected, it takes him a few moments to comprehend what Donghyuck said, but when he does, a voice of pure shock leaves his mouth. He lifts himself just enough to see his boyfriend.

The demon’s crooked smile is in it’s rightful place, and that cocky lift to his brow speaks for itself.

“Y-you’re no longer the p-prince of hell?”

Jeno’s breath is knocked out of him the next second as his back hits the soft mattress, his dark locks falling into his eyes and spreading over his pillow.

Donghyuck looms over him, elbows resting on either side of his head, that conceited smirk he’s seen time and time again –even grown fond of, split across his handsome features.

His eyes glow a fiery red –outlined by an icy blue, for a moment, and the changing hues of that tiny flame are so beautiful, Jeno is captivated yet again. Willingly offering himself as prey to the predator.

Donghyuck gets closer, enough so when he speaks, he does it against Jeno’s lips. The demon’s hooded gaze sending a current of pleasant shivers down his spine.

“You’ve got the king of hell wrapped around your finger my precious angel.” He whispers in the air between them.

Jeno can’t help himself, his cheeks flush bright pink with the Donghyuck so proudly stating that he’s more or less, _whipped for him._

Although his mind wants to succumb to his bashfulness and turn his head away from his boyfriend’s heavy gaze, Jeno bravely blinks up at the man, grinning softly.

He brings a hand to Donghyuck’s face, cupping around the sharp jawline and gently caressing a thumb over the beauty marks dotting his cheek.

“Congratulations babe, I know you’ll be a great king.” 

“Thanks baby.” Donghyuck whispers into his neck where his face is nestled, his right hand reaching out to his own, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m sorry for worrying you Jen.” He murmurs remorsefully against the soft skin right under his jaw, playfully nipping at it, sending a flurry of butterflies in Jeno’s stomach.

He nips, bites and peppers kisses all over the expanse of his throat, to the skin pulled taut over his collarbones, then to the space between his shoulder and neck, and right up to the back of his ear where Jeno is very ticklish, something Donghyuck knows very well and uses for his entertainment. 

All the while, Jeno doesn’t hide the tiny moans or hitches in his breath, nor the way he angles his head so Donghyuck doesn’t miss an inch of skin. The fistful of his boyfriend’s shirt in his grasp ensuring the other doesn’t move away from him.

Unsurprisingly, when he feels his boyfriend’s tongue slide over that sensitive patch right under his ear, the steadily growing heat in his body is replaced by a pleasant tingling sensation that has deep giggles erupting from him.

He writhes against Donghyuck, his free hand wedged between them, trying to shove his boyfriend away from his neck.

It’s hard to accomplish because said boyfriend only pushes harder against him with a mischievous growl, persevering stubbornly, grazing his teeth over the wet abused skin. Jeno’s giggles turn into a mixture of helpless shrieks and moans. Violent shudders run up and down the length of his body.

He said it before and he’ll say it again, his lover is a cruel man -demon _-thing._

“ _Hy –Hyuck_ -I can’t -br-eathe - _stop_ -it!” 

Thankfully, the demon listens this time, lifting himself enough to stare down at him with a wide, triumphant grin –seemingly pleased with himself for bringing unguarded laughter out of him.

“I missed you.” Jeno finds himself saying, again, although now he has a wide smile on his face and his eyes aren’t hidden under a layer of moisture. He just feels incredibly fond of the other, and hopes it shows on his face.

He’s hypnotized by the affection Donghyuck’s eyes abundantly reflect, and he’s just so thankful that his boyfriend is here with him.

“I missed you more pretty baby, _always more_.” 

“How long are you here for?” Jeno asks, his heart palpitating erratically thanks to his demon’s silver tongue.

Donghyuck presses a quick kiss onto his lips and moves off of him, sitting up against the headboard again and extending his arm out, gesturing with his head for Jeno to move there.

He accepts the offer of course. Eagerly snuggling into his boyfriend’s side, the time spent apart making him extremely pliant. He rests his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder and throws an arm and leg across his abdomen. 

“I needed to ask you something.” Donghyuck says.

The sudden stiff personality of his voice has the human looking up confused, worried about the sudden shift.

Donghyuck’s already looking down at him and he’s visibly troubled, toeing on nervous; he’s only seen this look once before and that was when Donghyuck asked him to be his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong Hyuck?” 

“Nothing’s _wrong_ angel –it’s just.” He heaves a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment and his brows furrow, causing wrinkles to appear across his forehead.

The discomfort on his lover’s face makes Jeno’s gut twist with unease, the want to chase away whatever is stressing Donghyuck rising in him with every heavy exhale leaving the demon’s parted lips. 

“ _Babe_ , you can tell me, what happened? Is everything okay?” He sits up slightly, so he doesn’t break his neck in the midst of staring at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck probably hears the agitation in his tone and sees it in his eyes, because his frown splits to reveal a gentle smile, the wrinkles smoothing away, and his tense shoulders sagging the slightest bit.

“You’re so cute when you worry for me baby.” 

“ _Lee Donghyuck_.” He scolds lightly, a blush rising high over his cheeks yet again, but he doesn’t feel that bothered by his own flustered state because he has more pressing matters at hand.

Like the light of his life clearly troubled by something.

“Okay-okay, it’s just do you-” He lets out another pained sigh, looking away from Jeno’s eyes and down onto his hand that rests over his chest.

“Do you, _Jeno_ –do you wanna move in with me?” 

Jeno’s heart feels like it’s hit with turbulence, each and every beat feeling like it’s going to break out of his ribcage.

Donghyuck hears it too because his doubt shows on his face.

_Living with Donghyuck?_

_Moving in with him?_

Jeno would _love_ to, plus they’ve done it before, and yeah for a small amount of time he was annoying but then obviously the tables had tabled and they became smitten boyfriends for one another.

So of course, Jeno would love to move in with Donghyuck.

But there’s one _very small -_ **big** problem that sort of causes an issue that cannot be overlooked no matter how much the brunette may try.

Donghyuck lives in hell.

“Like –as in _hell_?” He asks, just to make sure.

Donghyuck nods slowly, pursing his lips.

“Like, I –Hyuck is that even possible?” 

“Of course it is.” The demon replies to him as serious as he was a while ago. 

“I’m not the first demon to fall for a human my love.” He tags on.

Now it’s Jeno with a furrow between his brows, absorbing the whole weight of his boyfriend’s question.

There isn’t any doubt whether or not he wants to live with his boyfriend. Even if there was any space for second guessing, after the time he spent without the other’s presence in his life, he’s assured that he doesn’t want to relive that. 

But then again, what about his job?

What about Renjun, his only friend in this cold _cold_ world?

What would he even do in hell?

He doesn’t want to be a trophy wife - _trophy boyfriend_ in their case, not that it doesn’t sound appealing. However, knowing himself, it _would_ entertain him for a while, but the part of him that is used to working would quickly become restless.

What would he do then?

What could he even do in hell? 

“I would love to of course Donghyuck…” He trails off unsure.

“But?” His boyfriend coaxes.

He moves his gaze away and bites his lip, chewing on the plump flesh till Donghyuck _tsks_ and brings a thumb up to his mouth, freeing his lip from his merciless teeth. 

“Hyuck what about my job? And Renjun? What would I do in hell? You know I need to work, I don’t know what I’d do there?” He blabbers out, clutching onto Donghyuck’s hand between the two of his, holding it close to his chest. 

At this point, he’s completely up, sitting on his shins and facing his boyfriend who’s previous anxious and concerned stare was now uplifted into amusement and unabashed fondness.

He appears to be much more relaxed, and where Jeno would be grateful for that, he doesn’t have the mind to do so because well now he’s the unfortunate one in that spot.

“I worked everything out before coming to you angel, you don’t need to worry so much.” He boasts instead, looking just as smug as he sounds.

“What do you mean?” 

“I talked to Renjun, he said that it’s alright if you leave, they have a new recruit – _John Johnny_ –or something, I don’t remember but Renjun said that man was three of you put together so it’s totally cool if you quit, _no hard feelings_ -as he said.” 

Jeno feels offended for some reason that Renjun would shame his strength so savagely.

So what if he didn’t have as much muscle as the other hulk sized hunters in DDA, his agility was one to be rivaled, and he was the fastest out of all of them.

Renjun should be honored to have him as a hunter in his team, _that ungrateful shrivelled prune_.

“He also said that he’ll miss you and that I should bring you by every month at least once so you guys can do your – _thang_ –in his words, whatever that is.” 

Okay well, he wasn’t _that_ shrivelled -a nice prune, still young and everything.

“Well then, do you have anything planned for me to do in hell, _Mr. Lee?_ ” He inquires coyly, slumping against his boyfriend again, who immediately wraps him up in his arms.

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t be my _efficient -perfect_ self if I didn’t.” he says, kissing the top of his head.

He hides his wide grin in Donghyuck’s neck, leaving a kiss of his own on the bronze skin.

“Now that father is off the throne, his hold over his businesses and his position as ceo to the largest one automatically comes to me, and every ceo needs a _trusty assistant_ , so if you want, there’s a job opening if you’re interested.” 

_Lee Donghyuck’s assistant?_

He’s bound to go crazy then.

The answer is quite obvious, of course he’ll take the job and of course he’ll move in and yay they’ll have their happy ending.

But Lee Jeno wouldn’t be Lee Jeno if he wasn’t just a tad bit of a brat and didn’t mess with Donghyuck the way he does with him. 

“Well, depends on what this ceo is like?” 

He feels the arms tighten around him and within a fraction of a second he’s lying on his back again, choking out a laugh that’s eaten up by Donghyuck’s hungry lips.

“He’s a _handsome devil_ , but he’s already smitten for a beauty so don’t bother trying to make a move on him, he’s whipped for his angel.”

Jeno swallows his words with a light heart and an earnest mouth, smiling even when Donghyuck’s trying to stick his tongue into his mouth.

His boyfriend huffs and separates their lips to cast an annoyed glance at him. 

Jeno’s still grinning though, with rosy cheeks and eyes curving up into crescents.

“A month goes by without me and you’ve forgotten how to kiss, I’m going to have to teach you _so_ much angel.”

Undeterred by the jab, Jeno loops his arms around Donghyuck’s neck, bringing him back to crowd his space.

“Well a certain _handsome devil_ now has _all_ the time he needs to teach me whatever in the world he wants.” 

“Does he now?” 

Jeno hums in response, their lips lightly touching, a pleasant warmth blooming in him.

“You know what’s good though?”

“What, pretty baby?”

“I’m a quick learner.” 

And then _eventually_ Jeno moved down to hell with Donghyuck, climate as hot as his boyfriend, zero issues with father-in-law, and they lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was nice?? LOL
> 
> anywhomst if you did like it or enjoyed it please leave a nice comment telling me so!!
> 
> and please pray for my succulent WeiWei (way way) he is diee-ing T_T


End file.
